


【仁丸】如约而至

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】如约而至

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*仁丸成年且已交往设定  
*请大家欣赏小学生作文

What we promised——

“文太，” 仁王把手上的书放下，偏过头去看躺在他身边的丸井，“这书写的挺有意思，你看过吗？”  
丸井把手机放在一边，瞥了眼封面：“看过”

书里写道，女作家和身边的人约定，各自单独出去旅行一段时间，彼此不准过问要去哪里，做什么。

“那之后呢？” 丸井侧头看向仁王。  
“之后——” 仁王把音调拖长，卖了个小小的关子，“看缘分吧。”

“文太，你比我早大半年来到这个世界，所以你先走。”

A side: 丸井文太

十几个小时漫长的飞行之后，终于迎来了另一个半球的霞光。  
丸井觉得，他进入这个城市的时间刚刚好。

“深夜太累，城市累了，自己也累了。下午太热闹，红尘滚滚，你半途插入，根本没法替自己定位。”  
书里是这么说的。

他之前简单收拾了行李就出了门，随身的包里除了必备的钱包手机外就只有一个相机。坐在机场的时候还觉得有些恍惚。仁王难得任性，可他竟也由着他这么折腾。  
丸井今年27岁，不长不短的时间里仁王雅治占据了一大半。太过于习惯和对方在一起以至于快要失去独处的记忆。  
他怕自己受不了太安静，想要去一个喧闹些的地方，一个每个人都可以是主角而每个人又都不是主角的地方。  
纽约，只能是纽约。

他打出租车去了酒店，一路上和司机聊得风生水起。一个带有浓重的墨西哥口音，另一个更是让人难懂的日式塑料英语，偏偏还听明白了对方在说什么。  
“不要对纽约有太多期待，” 司机转过头对丸井说，“这个城市远没有看上去那么热闹。”

当天晚上丸井就去了时代广场——被无数巨大广告牌包围的牢笼。过多的光污染和因为游客过多而遍布的垃圾填满了视野，丸井在人流中艰难穿行，总算找到了一个空着的台阶。  
时间过了午夜，人群才慢慢少了。丸井依然抱着相机坐在广场上没动，手边摆着早就空掉的咖啡杯。十二点是一个魔咒，灰姑娘丢掉了水晶鞋，繁华的都市只剩下空虚的壳。  
丸井举起了相机——  
如果是仁王的话这时候会说什么呢，你果然是去这种国际大都市了啊，会这样说吧。

之后的几天丸井去看了音乐剧。百老汇的演员张力十足，三五首歌就打破观众的心理防线，让感情不得不跟着剧情波动起伏。  
他想起有一次和仁王一起给房子大扫除。丸井喜欢摇滚，通常是一边拖地一边打开音响把家里弄得咣咣响。那一次随口聊天不知怎么聊到了各自的搭档，仁王说：  
“我有次休息的时候抢柳生耳机，他居然在听音乐剧。”  
丸井来了兴致，当即把摇滚乐换成了《歌剧魅影》。  
后来——曲目放到最后，丸井拿着拖把蹲在地上无法控制的流泪。仁王把他抱起来后不知道怎么回事就去了床上，最后丸井被折腾的继续流泪。  
从此以后，丸井对音乐剧有了定义——性与眼泪。  
说白了都是爱。

纽约大学门口正对着华盛顿公园，开放式的大学正对着开放式的广场。丸井本来想揪点自己的面包喂给满地的鸽子，在看到“禁止投喂”的牌子后又悻悻然的把手缩回来。  
身边的情侣很多，丸井也被拜托了很多次帮忙照相，一下午的时间自己的相机倒是没有什么收获。因为是室外，抽烟的人也不少，带着诡异味道的烟味飘来的时候，丸井皱了皱眉离开了。  
仁王也会抽烟，日本常见的牌子，味道清淡的爆珠。丸井有一次看他无比愉悦的样子忍不住想要试试，仁王迟疑了一会儿就把自己的塞到丸井嘴里。下意识吸了口气，浓郁的薄荷味和呛人的烟同时翻滚进肺里。丸井咳得涕泗横流，余光里仁王笑的快要仰倒过去。  
那之后丸井再没碰过烟，第一印象实在太差。  
但和纽约街头充斥着的辛辣烟味相比，仁王身上的那股薄荷味简直让人眷恋。

这个时间，他会在哪里，是不是和他一样只有一个人？  
丸井掏出手机，摩挲了一下屏幕，又把手机放回包里。  
不去问，不联系——他们约好了的。

在纽约的日子里，出行大多靠地铁。上个世纪便存在的老物件，开动起来的时候噪声大地吓人，手机也没有信号，在城市的地下和世界单方面隔绝联系。  
丸井喜欢坐晚班地铁，空荡荡的车厢零星有下晚班或者流浪的人垂着头坐着。一开始会感到害怕，时间长了也就淡然了。这个城市里，即使是流浪汉也有别人进不去的世界。  
轰隆轰隆，轰隆轰隆，一站一站，从上城晃荡到下城。  
他在这里拍下了最满意的一张照片——到处都是划痕的铁皮，只有一半在亮的灯管，橙色的地铁座椅，不远处抵着车厢睡着的流浪汉，不知所云的广告牌。

丸井想象之后仁王看到这张照片的时候，会一言不发，转身把他抱进怀里。

再见啦，丸井对着安静的车厢轻声说，我该走了。

他曾和仁王一起窝在沙发上翻看杂志，占据了整整两面的照片让翻动书页的手指停下了动作。  
“好美。” 他们俩一起说。

——我要去京都啦。  
去找那个看过一次就再也忘不掉的场景。

B side：仁王雅治

阴雨，第五天。  
仁王打着伞穿梭在雾都的大街小巷。地面被雨水铺垫的反光，每走一步都能听见清脆的声音。  
他总共坐了两遍伦敦眼——地标性的大型摩天轮。十几个人被装在巨大的胶囊里缓缓升起，泰晤士河、白金汉宫、大本钟、红色巴士在眼前如画卷般徐徐展开。  
第二天重新站进胶囊的时候，依旧没有看见白金汉宫顶部升起来的君主旗。他默默收回了视线在心里遗憾了一会儿，偏过头看到了邻近的另一个胶囊里，正隔着玻璃对他笑着挥手的小男孩。大概是小学集体出游，这样小的孩子哪能静下心欣赏景色，反而是隔壁空间里的人更能吸引注意。  
仁王愣了愣，笑着对男孩招了招手。  
大概是收到回应格外激动，男孩忙把身边穿着同样制服的朋友拉了过来，指着仁王笑的合不拢嘴，最后两人一起对着仁王做了个拥抱的动作。

他们笑的实在太不谙世事，轻松就让仁王想到了丸井。

仁王抽了一天坐火车去了约克。古老的城镇，甚至巷子里大多还铺着石板路。隐藏在街头巷尾的酒吧只低调地挂了风铃或者小黑板在门口，一眼望去甚至要以为是什么书店。  
仁王不像丸井，对酒没什么研究。丸井不抽烟，喝酒倒是很有品味，似乎他这个人对一切能进到胃袋的东西都带有天生的鉴赏力。此时没有他在身边，仁王对着名字古怪的酒单有些无从下手，最后随手指了个名字给服务生看。

没成想点了杯烈酒，刚一入口就被呛着咳了两声。仁王赶紧喝了口水，不可抑制地想到了丸井缠着要抽烟的那一次。  
别是这小子在诅咒他吧。  
这么想着心里反而犯了丝甜意，连着烈酒也显得清冽了起来。

大环境使然，仁王能够叼着烟肆无忌惮地走在伦敦的街头。他在书里看过，四五十年代，彼时还是无名之辈的作家们会在每周三的夜晚和文友们聚集于各式各样的酒馆，在英伦的不同地方谈论文学，狭窄的空间一度成为灵感的聚集地。  
丸井国语很好，从初中起就是。他对文字有着天生的敏感度，大大咧咧里藏着善感而纤细的灵魂。  
他才该来这里，仁王想。可他也不知道丸井此刻在哪里，于是只能替他来看看。  
仁王站在红色的电话亭旁仰头看，嘴里吐出的烟雾和空气里飘散的雨雾融合在一起。是浪漫缥缈的场景，可他满脑子只能想到丸井和他在床上抵死纠缠的欲望。

手机被摁亮，再熄灭，再被摁亮，再熄灭。除了屏幕上显示时间的数字变化，没有任何的声响。  
——这是他们的约定。

著名的国王十字车站，当然有卖哈利波特周边的店铺。丸井坚称仁王该是狡猾的斯莱特林，仁王自己倒是觉得和格兰芬多的气质更为相配，两人为此还差点吵架。但他俩对于丸井是个可爱的赫奇帕奇这件事倒是相当一致——对小动物的热爱，乐善好施的性格，没什么大的烦恼、快乐的獾院代表型人物。  
仁王买了两条围巾，黄色的赫奇帕奇和绿色的斯莱特林。  
——只是因为这两个颜色更配，才不是因为文太那家伙的说辞！

在温莎城堡逛了一圈，除了在心里腹诽了一番贵族的奢靡生活外并没有什么别的感受。仁王端着相机走了半天也没什么收获，索性抛开地图自己瞎逛。一通仁王自己也记不下来的七拐八拐后，意外地找到了大名鼎鼎的伊顿公学。  
其实也不过是占地面积不大的几栋古老建筑，偶尔有披着黑袍子拿着书本的教授行色匆匆地从楼里出来，看见陌生人还会绅士地笑笑。  
一看就是初中生的男孩抱着琴盒飞快的跑进楼里，过于慌乱的步伐遭到了教授严厉的训斥。  
仁王看着穿着整齐燕尾服的小少年笑了出来。  
初高中的时候一到音乐课就要溜掉的仁王让丸井背了不少锅。虽然每一次丸井都揪着仁王的辫子在他耳边大喊“我不要再帮你逃课了！”，下一次还是勤勤恳恳地在老师问到时绞尽脑汁帮仁王想出一个牵强的理由敷衍过去。

那个时候，张扬的、随性的、骄傲的丸井，是自己最喜欢的模样。  
这么些年过去，他居然还是自己最喜欢的模样。

仁王自顾自对着已经跑进教学楼的少年挥挥手，脑海里是丸井初中时恣意的模样。  
——再见啦。

曾经和丸井一起窝在沙发上看的杂志里，有一张摄人心魄的风景照片。  
即使时间过去了这么久，仁王还是念念不忘那时候他们一起注视着的画面。

——京都，京都，我梦想里的京都。  
——追着时光一路辗转，而我终于要出发

Where we met——

丸井是红色的——鲜艳、自由、热烈  
仁王是银色的——狡黠、散漫、坚决  
合在一起是樱的粉色。

仁王到达京都的时候，遇见了满城的樱花。被风轻轻一吹，就有数不清的花瓣藏进发丝里。这样的时节，即便铁石心肠的人也免不了要柔软起来。

他徒步去了清水寺。似乎是刻意要人们保持虔诚，通往清水寺的道路一直是上坡。仁王微微喘着气，停下来喝了口水，又慢慢往上走去。  
也许傍晚还能去求个签，他这么想着，踏着斑驳的树影脚步不停。

到处都是樱，寺院的建筑好像是从樱丛里长起来的。仁王站在寺院二楼的栏杆往下看，看到了樱花树下坐着的丸井。

有人说，独自赏樱是会落泪的。慢慢走到丸井身后，面对他的背影，仁王沉默着没再向前。  
——他会想要见到自己吗。

这不是他们第一次一起赏樱。神奈川就有漂亮的樱海，高中快要毕业的时候，网球部所有正选在樱花下聚了一次餐。仁王记得那天切原哭的很惨，柳一直在小声安慰他。大家的情绪都说不上太好，毕竟进了大学后就很难再同时聚在一起了。  
那之后也有两个人牵着手走过樱花树的经历。所有的画面如果是在樱花之下就有了诗意，时间仿佛停止，身边的人仿佛永不老去。

也许是感应到了身后的目光，丸井缓缓转过头，看到仁王的时候神情没有丝毫地惊讶。

你来了，他笑着说。

仁王快步走上前，从背后把丸井搂进怀里。  
下个花季，我们再一起来吧，他轻轻地说。  
当然，就这么说定了，丸井答道。

——你去了哪里，你经历了谁，你看过了什么，我不需要知道。  
——但你会回来，我们会再见。

杂志第44面，被樱花包围着的清水寺，是我想要遇见你的地方。

——旅行是为了相遇。

END.

【冬天好冷啊，已经开始想念春天了】


End file.
